


Wounds that don't heal...

by PastaLeaf



Series: Haunting Memories... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Drabble, Fucked Up, Gore, Heavy Angst, Jean isn't an asshole I swear he's just hurt..., M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLeaf/pseuds/PastaLeaf
Summary: Armin's so warm he tastes so sweet. He's an angel in the dark. The love of Jean's life for a night. He's what he needs.He needs to hear his voice...Feel his nails clawing his back...Hear him begging in his ear for more...He knows it's fucked up he knows how Armin feels that his love is real. But he needs this, he needs to forget the beauty that was Marco.





	

Armin's so warm he tastes so sweet. He's an angel in the dark. The love of Jean's life for a night. He's what he needs. 

He needs to hear his voice...

Feel his nails clawing his back...

Hear him begging in his ear for more... 

He knows it's fucked up he knows how Armin feels that his love is real. But he needs this, he needs to forget the beauty that was Marco. 

The way his smile would light up a room. 

The way he would cuddle into Jean's bed at night when everyone else was asleep. 

The way he would whisper I love you. 

The blood and mush of a brain dripping out of the cavern that was once his face. 

The smell of blood and rot and the maggots eating away his flesh. 

Marco... 

He bites the back of his hand and feigns he's biting back a moan when in reality he's doing all he can not to vomit. To spoil the moment. To stop Armin from letting out the beautiful sounds that let him forget. 

He knows it's fucked up so very fucked up to do this to such a kind soul. But he can't take it everywhere he sees Marco, he haunts his dreams with the entrails and blood smell and brain mush dripping out of him. Or he can't stop thinking about the way his beautiful voice would sing him to sleep. The way his lips brushed against his, the way his breath hitched when he'd kiss his collarbone. So if it means he has to use Armin as a Fucktoy for an hour of peace so fucking be it. 

It felt so good to be inside Armin, to feel wanted, to feel the way Armin loved him. To have someone felt so good and he could forget.... 

But soon it would be over.... 

Their would be beautiful convulsions and release... 

Then would come the end and Jean would realize how fucked it was and how Marco was gone and he'd get angry. 

And send poor Armin away shoving him out of his dorm room watching him hit the floor. The blood trickle out of his nose and see his face broken as tears streamed down his face. 

"Jean." He would say in pain. 

And Jean would slam the door shut sink to the floor and finally let the thoughts of Marco claim him once more. 

Until the next time.


End file.
